The Legacies We Didn't Know Of
by HeagyBaby
Summary: After crippling circumstances occur, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, and Yukine are forced to leave Konoha. Six years later they return stronger and wiser than ever. But wait just a minute...who are the four children with them? And why are they so hateful towards Konoha Shinobi? Main: SasuHina Side: ShikaIno NejiTen NaruOC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Legacies We Didn't Know Of

**Summary: **After crippling circumstances occur, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, and Yukine are forced to leave Konoha. Six years later they return stronger and wiser than ever. But wait just a minute...who are the four children with them? And why are they so hateful towards Konoha Shinobi? SasuHina ShikaIno NejiTen NaruOC

**Warnings: **Probable OOC. I've never been good at avoiding that little detail in my stories. Secondly, I have never in my life written a SasuHina, only read, so excuse me if I do not get their dynamic quite right. Lastly flames will not be tolerated unless they are constructive. If you flame me I'll fire it back at you so quick you'll think twice about opening your mouth in a non-constructive way.

* * *

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows in frustration as she looked upon the troubling documents in her hand in pure disbelief. She knew that she had never been lucky, her gambling debts could attest to that, but this was just insane. It was unheard of in the history of Konoha actually. How could this have happened? I mean of course she knew how it happened, but, why now? And why to them?

Something was fishy, and she was going to get down to the bottom of it. But first, a bottle of sake!

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade's trusty right hand woman practically burst through the doors not at all surprised at her Hokage's shout. Honestly speaking, Shizune would be concerned if her mentor didn't shout.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama?" Tsunade threw the papers onto her desk and took a swig of her sake.

"Get me all the records of every Kunoichi on birth control. And get me the records of shipment as well. There's a big problem." Shizune wondered what was so concerning but she thought she got the gist of it.

"Is anyone pregnant?" Shizune knew she shouldn't have asked but like they say, curiosity killed the cat.

"It's only the top four kunoichi in our village. No big deal." Shizune widdened her eyes to the size of dinner plates at the news. There was no way that all four of them could get pregnant, especially at the same time.

"What should I do?" Tsunade opened a new bottle of Sake, already feeling the slight buzz from her first bottle.

"Send for Hinata, Ino, TenTen and Yukine. Tell them that its a very urgent matter and that they should be here promptly."

Shizune bowed and exited the office. Tsunade let out a deep breath and gazed across the village. Those four were in grave danger if these documents were accurate. Those children...especially a Hyuga-Uchiha child...will be the most sought after children in the enemy world.

Timeskip: 3 hours later

"I've called you ladies here on very urgent and pressing matters." Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Yukine looked at the Hokage in wonder. Usually ANBU are the ones that get called in for special matters, not special Jounin.

"What is the problem Hokage-Sama?" Hinata asked, wondering what could be so important to demand such urgency.

"I want you to answer a few questions first, and please be honest." The girls nodded in compliance.

"Who are you currently in a relationship with?" It wasn't that Tsunade didn't know, it was just that she wanted to make sure she was without a doubt correct about the potential abilities of their offspring.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata blushed and looked away. Only a few people knew of her relationship with the legendary loner and ex criminal. They weren't quite ready to come out about it yet, because of the potential enemies Sasuke still had out for him.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" Yukine giggled at her own joke as well as Hinata. She loved her ramen loving boyfriend dearly and found his childish and bright personality quite refreshing.

"Neji Hyuga." TenTen mumbled the name rather quietly, as only Lee and Hinata knew they had officially started dating. Ino clapped TenTen on the back and said finally while Yukine smiled. She always knew Neji and TenTen would end up together. It was fate and they were perfect together.

"Shikamaru Nara." Ino said proudly. Shikamaru was Konoha's top strategist and was brilliant. He also wasn't to bad on the eyes, but Ino didn't really care much for looks anymore (she had grown considerably since her Gennin days).

"Are you sexually active?" Everyone nodded hesitantly, even Hinata. Her face was so red. If anyone had found out, she'd be toast. Especially because her father would greatly disapprove.

"Are you on birth control?" Everyone again nodded. It was mandatory that once all Kunoichi hit puberty that they be put on birth control in the sole case that a mission has gone wrong or you were captured and abused sexually. Pregnancy could potentially retire your career as a ninja. With a child, dangerous missions are absolutely out of the option, because you can't leave your child if you die.

"Did any of you receive any new pills as of two months ago?" Nod.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. Who authorized new pills? It certainly wasn't her.

"Have you been feeling sick lately?" Nod.

"I'd like you all to take a blood test. I want to be 100% sure." Yukine spoke up, knowing exactly what the Hokage was implying. As a medic-nin she would have to be incompetent not to understand.

"Hokage-Sama are you saying that we're all pregnant? At the same time? That's absurd." Hinata, Ino, and TenTen's eyes were wide with shock. PREGNANT? As in carrying a child for nine months? As in having a living breathing life inside them?

"That's why I'm concerned. Because there's a great possibility that you all are. It's possible that someone purposely interfered. And until the results come back, I am taking you off of active duty. As of right now, you all are inactive Kunoichi until further notice. I suggest you all get some rest. I want to see all of you at the hospital tomorrow." TenTen mechanically nodded, to in shock to do anything else. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. Sure she had been feeling nauseous in the mornings but she hadn't thought anything of it. But she'd be lying if she said she hadn't worried when she missed her period last month and this month. Two missed periods? You couldn't ignore that.

Hinata on the other hand was paler than a ghost. A million thoughts were running through her mind. Her father, the clan, and...Sasuke. Would she even tell him? Could she even tell him? What would he say? She knew he had always wanted to restore his clan but this early? They weren't even married yet! Not to mention Sasuke had just made ANBU captain, would he really want to give up his dream job?

She absentmindedly put a hand to her stomach as she walked out of the Hokage tower and into the streets of Konoha.

Pregnant.

The cursed word had been on repeat over and over again in her head.

Pregnant.

She couldn't be. She was on birth control and they had even used a condom along with it! There was just...no way. They were always safe. Hinata knew her cycle by heart and knew when she would ovulate so they would purposely avoid any sexual contact that week. She wouldn't believe it. Not until the results we're in her hands.

Not really wanting to go to the compound she decided to head over to the Uchiha compound instead and hoped that Sasuke was still away with their special unit on a mission. Because she wasn't so sure she could handle seeing Sasuke just yet. Not until she was absolutely sure that what Tsunade said was true and accurate.

After collapsing onto Sasuke's bed (and sometimes hers) she let out all her pent up emotions from the day. All of her fear, anxiety, and shock came in the form of loud sobs. She was thankful to be alone, because she'd be so embarrassed should someone hear her. Deciding to take the rest of the night as a "mental health" day she closed her eyes in an attempt to escape reality. No sooner had she closed her eyes her tears had dried up and she had cried herself to sleep.

At least now she felt better.

* * *

**I've decided that unlike my other stories where the chapters are like 4k+ that I'm going to make smaller chapters but in more amounts! Which means my updates will definitely be faster! :) **

**Please anticipate this story and even if you don't review, I hope you drop me a follow! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Teme! I want to see Yukine-Chan." Naruto whined as he thought of his beautiful blonde girlfriend. Her smile made its way into his thoughts and he couldn't wait to take her out to his favorite ramen stand like he always did after being away on a mission for so long.

"Be patient, Naruto. We still have a three days travel and it will do us no good to waste our energy needlessly should we get into another fight." Neji said with his Byakugan active, scouting the forest for any dangers as they jumped from tree to tree in a diamond formation, Sasuke leading it.

"We should stop for the night once we reach Suna. That way we can get more supplies and be on our way." Shikamaru was always the practical one, he was the top strategist of Konoha after all alongside his father, Shikaku, so of course he'd have the smartest suggestions.

Nightfall approached as they reached Suna, all of them ragged from the days travels. The night seemed to pass them in a blur as all they wanted was to crash on a nice and comfy bed.

Meanwhile, in Konoha...

* * *

"So the rumors are true then?" Hiashi Hyuga ventured as he sat in the office with the Hokage. He wasn't mad or angry at Hinata, no, he was absolutely furious at that damned Uchiha for even thinking of defiling his precious daughter! A Hyuga-Uchiha child? It was unheard of.

After the Chuunin exams, Hiashi had realized the error of his ways when he saw his daughter so close to death first hand, and by her own clansmen. He realized that instead of pushing her away and showing her tough love that he had to nuture her instead. If Hiashi was being honest with himself, he was hard on Hinata because she reminded him so much of his late wife. It was really difficult when she passed away and Hiashi had taken that pain out on Hinata. But he has since corrected his ways and now very much cares for his daughter.

"I'm afraid so Hiashi-Sama. It would seem that someone, and I don't know who just yet, planned this. I've done some digging into the birth control records of past shipments and approximately two months ago one of the shipments of the pill were not birth control but in fact the exact opposite. Upon further analysis it was deciphered that the pill was one of Orochimaru's inventions that holds the egg of the female in place so that it increases the chances of getting pregnant by nearly 100%. And honestly, I don't expect those girls to be the only pregnant one's around here because almost all the female Shinobi received that shipment. Now here's the tricky part. Orochimaru couldn't have had anything to do with this pill, nor Kabuto, because Sasuke killed both men. I verified the bodies myself when he brought them back as a peace offering to be reinstated as a Konoha Shinobi without the death penalty or a jail sentence. Therefore the culprit knew of Orochimaru's capabilities and has access to all of his inventions and experiments. Whoever this person is, there's a reason they targeted the girlfriends of Konoha's most powerful Shinobi's."

Hiashi let out a sigh and closed his eye's as he pinched the bridge of his nose. This was indeed a grave situation. If anyone got there hands on a pair of Hyuga eye's, well Hiashi didn't even want to think about it.

"I propose we send the girls away. They aren't safe in Konoha. I think that we should send them to the safest city in the world. Whirlpool." Tsunade thought carefully about her options. Should she send the girls away, surely the boys would notice and demand to know their whereabouts, especially Naruto. But Tsunade had decided right away that the boys were not to be told of anything. It would put the girls in more danger if they knew. The girls had to be hidden well, almost invisible. But would she really be able to keep the boys at bay?

"I agree, but what about the boys? You know as well as I that Naruto won't just sit down silently when we tell him that Yukine has gone missing. Under no circumstances will the boys be told about this. I am deeming this a double SS class secret and the penalty for breaking it shall be death. Are we clear?" Hiashi nodded and stood up, bowing his head.

"I'll assume you'll get started right away. Please let me know if I can be of any assistance." Tsunade nodded and pulled out a few files from her desk. This was such a nightmare. Tsunade was definitely getting to old for this shit.

* * *

Ino sat on TenTen's couch, sipping a cup of hot tea. Hinata was curled up next to her and Yukine was lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. TenTen had offered her apartment for all the girls to stay in. It was the biggest and the one thing all of them needed more than anything was support. They needed to support each other in this scary and trying time.

Ino was quiet. Thinking. She wasn't ready for a child. She was still a child herself! Ino knew in her heart of hearts that she was not mentally fit to be a mother, but she also knew in her heart of hearts that she'd have to grow up real fast for this child. This little being inside of her.

Shikamaru would know what to do in this situation! She only wished he was here and not out on a mission. Then again, would Shikamaru even want this? Was he ready for this?

She really didn't know anything at this point.

"I'm...scared." Yukine said in the silence of the room. Scared was an understatement. All of them were downright terrified. Especially Hinata. A Uchiha child was a very valuable thing to the enemies of the Shinobi world, especially a child with Hyuga genes as well.

"Me too. I really don't think I can handle this." TenTen shut the curtains as she said this, not wanting anyone looking or listening in. Not that she thought anyone would, but you could never be too careful.

"All I keep thinking about are the dangers. I have had this foreboding feeling for quite sometime now and I think another war is going to start." Yukine turned to Ino.

"Exactly. I don't want to raise a child during a time of war. I feel that war is no place for a child." Yukine fondly rubbed her still flat tummy, she knew she wouldn't truly start showing until she was four months along, but it was oddly calming to her. Reassuring almost.

"I just feel bad for you, Yukine, you're going to have another hyperactive ramen loving ninja!" Hinata giggled at her little jab. She could only imagine the endless bounds of energy.

"Yeah? Well you're going to have another brooding emo on your hands! I bet you he'll look just like Sasuke too!"

"What makes you so sure I'm going to have a boy?" Hinata said crossing her arms. TenTen snorted.

"Oh please, this is Sasuke we're talking about. If anyone can pull that off by choice, you know it's Uchiha." Hinata couldn't necessarily refute the statement. She knew that it probably was possible.

Somehow Sasuke always had a way of getting what he wanted. Cheeky bastard.

"You know what? If I know my boyfriend as well as I think I do, I honestly can't even argue that statement. But, honestly, deep down I think a small part of me is happy that Sasuke will have a family again. He'll have his own that he started and he won't be the last Uchiha anymore."

Ino yawned and sprawled out her sleeping bag.

"Being pregnant is tiring. I think we should get some sleep! I think it will do us all some good." The girls all agreed with Ino's idea and TenTen went to grab more blankets just in case either of them got cold in the middle of the night even though it was summertime. You just can never tell.

~the next morning~

After all the girls had finally woken up and dressed, and after Hinata had finished emptying her breakfast into the toilet, they had all made their way to the Hokage's office. It was dangerous for pregnant women to overuse their chakra as it could harm the baby so they all decided to walk there.

Ino was the one to knock on the door and then entered followed by the others. Tsunade greeted them warmly as they all lined up in front of her desk. Tsunade knew that the girls were probably terrified and confused right now so she would do her best to keep them calm with what she had to say.

"Hello ladies, how are you all adjusting?"

"I'm starting to get used to the idea of being pregnant, but its still terrifying." Hinata patted her tummy with a smile. She was a ninja and if she could handle brushes with death, then surely having something as wonderful as a child should be a walk in the park right?

"Good. I have called you ladies here today to explain to you what my Intel has been able to decipher about the situation and what we plan to do to maximize the safety of yourselves and your little ones. We've been able to decipher three things. One is that the most recent pill shipment from two months ago was indeed not birth control but in fact the opposite, a pill designed by Orochimaru to increase the chances of pregnancy by nearly 100%. However, we know that Orochimaru is dead, so this leaves us to our second clue, this person who is a potential threat knows and has access to Orochimaru's experiments. However Kabuto perished with Orochimaru so it's not him either. Lastly and most importantly the threat has targeted you four personally because of whom you're in a relationship with. Sasuke is the only Uchiha left with a full Sharingan, Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed within him, Neji is the prodigy of the Hyuga clan with a well developed Byakugan, and Shikamaru has an IQ of 200 and practically saved us with a plan during the Fourth Shinobi war. The solution is to hide you four ladies in a very secure location in Whirlpool country."

"You must be joking Tsunade-Sama! I can't leave Naruto-kun. I will need his help." Tsunade gave them sympathetic eyes. TenTen looked like she was about to cry, Ino had gone stoic, Hinata was crying, and Yukine looked ready to pounce.

"Its better if you don't tell the boys. It's safer. The less people that know of your condition in Konoha, the better off you and your little ones are. You let me handle the boys. They aren't due back until tomorrow so you'll leave at night with a team of my best ANBU as escorts. There's no room for discussion."

"But Tsunade-Sama what are we to say when our children ask us why they don't have fathers? Or better yet, how are we to tell them that WE didn't even tell their fathers they exist." Ino brought up probably the most crucial point of all. What would they do? It wasn't like their fathers abandoned them, they didn't even know they existed!

"You'll just have to figure that out for yourselves when the time comes. You're all smart Kunoichi, surely you can come up with something believable."

* * *

Sasuke tossed and turned in his bed that night, unable to fall asleep. It was torture because his body was hella tired but his mind was on steroids. Something felt off. Something didn't feel right. In his heart he knew it but he assumed it was just because he had been on edge this whole mission.

He wouldn't admit it out loud but he really missed his girlfriend Hinata. He missed holding her in his arms at night and smelling the soft scent of vanilla and lavender that wafted from her hair. He missed talking to her about his problems (the only person he'd ever opened up to) and probably most physically missed her curvaceous body.

Staring out the window and up at the moon he couldn't help but to be reminded of his girlfriends big beautiful eyes. He missed staring into those milky depths. They seemed to always stare into his very soul and he could get lost in them for hours. Smirking to himself he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. He couldn't wait to see his beloved Hime.

It's a shame though, that he doesn't know how much his world is going to change tomorrow.


End file.
